Tour Guide
'Tour Guide '(pol. przewodnicy) - jeden z dwóch oficjalnych zawodów na Club Penguin. Tylko pingwiny mające na koncie 45 dni mogą ubiegać się o tę, jak wielu twierdzi, najważniejszą posadę. Porady dla przewodnika, czyli jak dobrze sprawować zawód *Powitaj pingwiny na wycieczce poprzez wysłanie im kartki pocztowej za 10 coins. Nie przjmuj się tym, że ubywa ci monet, przecież co miesiąc otrzymasz 250 coins. Wysłanie kartki jest prostym sposobem na zaproszenie pingwinów do pokoi które chcesz wiedzić. *Wycieczki planuj z wyprzedzeniem, ponieważ musisz odpowiednio dobrać pokoje do tematu. Nie dotyczy to pokoi dostępnych dopiero od kilku dni od momentu planowania wycieczki. *Upewnij się, że zbyt szybko się nie poruszacie. Daj szancę pingwinom wszystko dokładnie obejrzeć zanim przejdziecie do następnego pokoju! *Znak jest twoim przyjacielem! Upewnij się że masz na sobie tylko czapkę przewodnika i naciśnij "w" na klawiaturze aby pokazać innym pingwinom że jestęs gotów do prowadzenia następnej wycieczki. *Aby pomóc sobie w prowadzeniu wyciczki wykorzystaj standardowy chat. W menu "Message" wybierz "Activties" i "Give a Tour". Pamiętaj: to działa tylko wtedy gdy masz założoną czapkę przewodnika! *Wycieczki są świetnym sposobem na poznanie nowych przyjaciół. Zaproś członków wycieczki do Buddy Listy. W ten sposób nawet po zakończeniu wycieczki pingwiny mogą przyjść do twojego igloo i zadać Ci pytanie. *Dlaczego nie zaplanować wycieczki tematycznej? Wycieczka może opisywać nie tylko całe grupy pomieszczeń ale pojedyńcze pokoiki. Wybierz się do Dojo albo zejdź do podziemi i opowiedz im kilka ciekawostek o pomieszczeniach *Podczas wycieczki nie zapomnij o zagraniu z innymi pingwinami z wycieczki w jakąś grę. Możesz pościgać się z nimi na Sleed'ach lub poćwiczyć umysł podczas partyjki Find Four lub mancali. Możesz także pozwolić im pograć w gry jednoosobowe. *Upewnij się, że wyróżniasz się z tłumu. Oczywiście nosisz kapelusz przewodnika, ale co, gdy w np. Town Center jest więcej wycieczek niż tylko twoja? Oczywiście możesz założyć inne ubranka (oprócz czapek). Możesz także urządzać wycieczki, w których opowiesz o "trendach" ciuszkowych. *Dlaczego nie zabierać puffli na wycieczkę? Są często głównym punktem rozmów. Możesz doradzać pingwinom jak się nimi opiekować, i opowiedzieć o cechach charakteru puffli. *Możesz organizować wycieczki sportowe. Wybierz się do np. Cove i opowiedz pingwinom o np. surfingu. Test na przewodnika Przed objęciem stanowiska przedodnika należy wypełnić quiz. W quizie należy odpowiedzieć poprawnie na co najmniej 7 z 8 pytań. Po zakończonym quizie otrzymamy komunikat o zostaniu przewodnikiem (oczywiście trzeb poprawnie odpowiadać na pytania). Oto pytania do quizu: *How many Sled Racing courses are there? (Ile jest torów w grze Sled Racing?) - 4 *How does the pink puffle play? (Jaka jest ulubiona zabawa różowego puffla?) - Skips with skippin rope (skakanie na skakance) *What is the name of the big fish in Ice Fishing? (Jak nazywa się wielka ryba w Ice Fishing - Mullet *What dey does the newspaper come out (w jaki dzień tygodnia wydawana jest gazetka?) - Thursday (czwartek) *Which of these games as a Shark in it? (w jakiej grze występuje rekin?) - Ice Fishing *What color of puffle can catch of fire? (jaki kolor puffla potrafi zapłonąć?) - Black (czarny) *How many coins does it cost to buy a Player Card Background? (Ile coins kosztuje tło do karty gracza?) - 60 *What is thrown out of the truck in level 4 of Bean Counters? (Co wypada z ciężarówki na 4 poziomie Bean Counters?) - A flower pot (Kwiaty w wazonie) *In what room can you find old copies of The Penguin Times (W jakim pokoju znajdziemy kopie starych numerów The Penguin Times - Boiler Room *What is the name of Captain Ship (Jak nazywa się statek kapitana Rockhoppera?) - Migrator *Which of these rooms does not have a game in it? (W jakim pokoju nie ma mini-gry?) - Beach *Which room has a Fred the Clockwork Coocko? (W jakim pokoju znajdziemy Fred the Clockwork Coocko? - Ski Lodge *How do you get a pin (Jak możemy zdobyć pin?) - Walk on top of it (Wejść na niego) *Which of these places doesn’t have music playing in the background? (W jakim pokoju nie gra muzyka i nie możemy kupić teł?) - Pet Shop Ciekawostki *Wszyscy przewodnicy noszą kapelusz. *Kiedy już zostaniemy przewodnikiem gdy klikniemy na budkę przewodnika pojawi się książka pełna wskazówek o tym, jak zostać dobrym przewodnikiem. *Gazetka prowadzi relacje z wycieczek przewodników w sekcji "In Focus". Redaguje je Aunt Arctic. *Przed pojawieniem się przejścia do Forest i Cove budka przewodników stała w Plaza. Obecnie stoi w Ski Village. (Patrz też Wydarzenia). *Przewodnicy i Agenci otrzymują comiesięczną wypłatę w wysokości 250 coins.